unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 89
This is the 89th episode of unORDINARY. Summary John is waiting for Arlo to come on the roof impatiently. Meanwhile , Arlo was walking at his own pace. When suddenly Seraphina comes and calls him . Arlo was surprised as he didn't expect her. He sees her sullen expression and questions her about it. She angrily stomps him and replies," I know what you did Arlo." He asked her to provide some context as he was unable to understand her. She replies that John had told her everything. He was shocked. Seraphina further explains about what he had done. She ends her explanation by remarking that Arlo had completely destroyed him. But Arlo refuses to believe it as it was quite the opposite . Sera accuses him of playing dumb , threatens him and walks away. Arlo is enraged by Seraphina's accusations. When he arrives at the roof, he is immediately questioned by John for his late arrival. Arlo replies negatively that he is not his servant. John points out that he still came. Arlo changes the conversation by pointing out that Seraphina was accusing him. He further explains that he had put lots of effort in keeping John's secret , yet he had told Seraphina what had occurred in improper details, which led to Seraphina hating him. John replies that he deserved it after all he had done. This angers Arlo. John comes back to the main purpose of calling Arlo, regarding Seraphina's injury. When John questioned him , he replies that he was the king and his duty was to look after the student body , not only Seraphina . John silences him and reminds Arlo that according to him, he was supposed to listen to what John says . Arlo becomes defensive and replies that unless John's ranking was officially higher than his, he had no right to give him orders. John calmly replies whether he was suggesting to demote him and reminds him to be thankful for not taking his title away. He further explains that he had a simple task, which was protecting Seraphina. Arlo replies that if the task was simple , why did couldn't John do it himself. This question caught him off guard. Arlo points out that John spends more time with her than anyone else and he is also more than capable of defending her. He also questions him his reason for burdening him with this task and that he had more than enough things to deal with. John replies that it was none of his business. Arlo gets annoyed and replies that John was willing to put her safety in someone else's hands and that his actions make absolutely no sense. He also implies that if he was in John's position,he wouldn't have trusted anyone to do it except himself. John explodes in anger and shouts at Arlo to shut up and follow his orders. Arlo , however was unfazed by his response and replies that he would only yell and never use his brain. He turns around to leave before saying that John was " the most disappointing high-tier " he had ever met and said that John was wasting his talents. John runs after him, telling him to come back. He angrily shouts at him. Arlo turns back and before he could respond, John punches him in the face. In response, Arlo shoves him against the metal railing and holds him by the throat with his feet dangling in the air. He also tells John that he could not do anything when it's only both of them and that he could easily throw him off the roof . He further warns John to not act like he's a big shot and releases him. He makes a statement saying that he owes noting to him. He also said that he doesn't care about John's actions and tells him to stay away from him. He leaves the roof, with John still sitting on the ground. John recalls Arlo's words about putting Seraphina's safety on other's hand and if he was in his position, he wouldn't trust anyone but himself. John looks at his hand and clenches, thinking how could he possibly trust himself. Chapter Poll Results Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Secrets Arc